


Burn So Bright

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 12_daysofficmas, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A respite on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all.

X X X

Buffy stood in front of the concrete fire pit, her arms wrapped around her body. California nights were colder than people realized. The heat from the fire, burning brightly, warmed her, at least a little.

“Here.” Something settled over her shoulders, a soft blanket. Cool hands adjusted it and Buffy tightened the cover across her chest. “Did you see the fireworks?” Angel pointed over her shoulder at the skyline, at the explosions lighting up the sky.

“I want to make a New Year’s resolution.” Buffy followed his finger as a red plume streaked across the night. “Can I do that?”

“Of course.”

Reaching back, she pulled his arms around her, twining her fingers in with his. “I resolve to make time for the more important things in life.”

“Like vampire chasing?”

Buffy rolled her head back on his chest, grinning. “Only if I’m chasing you.”

“I think we can arrange that.” Angel kissed her forehead. “Maybe even let myself get caught.”

“Let yourself?” Buffy turned in his arms, twining her hands around the back of his neck. “Is that your resolution?”

Angel bent down, his forehead touching hers. “Maybe. If you want it to be.” His kiss set off fireworks of a different kind, all tingly and bright and heating Buffy through the way the fire hadn’t.

When he pulled back, Buffy caught hold of his jacket collar, hauling him down to her again. “Maybe I want it to be.”

Good thing Angel was cooperative.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for three prompts: "Heat", from A2ZMom, and "Bright" and "Resolutions" for the LJ community Fanfic_Bakeoff.


End file.
